<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【夜昆】昆·爱德安还没有给他的儿子办葬礼 by ssseeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785704">【夜昆】昆·爱德安还没有给他的儿子办葬礼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssseeet/pseuds/ssseeet'>ssseeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssseeet/pseuds/ssseeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刑警X死者。主要角色死亡设。并无推理成分。6000+</p><p>关键词：“我好想”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khun Aguero Agnis - Relationship, Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Tower of God - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【夜昆】昆·爱德安还没有给他的儿子办葬礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刑警X死者。主要角色死亡设。并无推理成分。6000+</p><p>关键词：“我好想”。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“很开心，马上就能见面了！”</p><p>我也、很开心。</p><p>“好想干你”</p><p>他把聊天框里的字删掉。</p><p>“好想见你”</p><p> </p><p>“第二十五夜，刑警队长。”他敬一个礼。</p><p>“有劳了。”女人回了一礼，拉开车门请他上车：“没有时间寒暄了，去看看案发现场。”女人把工作平板递给他，“真不好意思，刚来新区上任的第一天就有这种事情。”</p><p>“没事。”他回答。</p><p>死者是昆·阿圭罗·阿尼亚斯。</p><p>他看着有限的一些信息，哦呀，是他喜欢的那件长风衣。</p><p> </p><p>“手套。”夜伸出手，女人立马把他的手套放在他手上。年轻的刑警队长利索地穿戴好，拨开警戒线走过去。</p><p>女人在心里嘀咕了一声。</p><p>正在检查尸体情况的法医是局里的老前辈，据说在各个领域都很有名望。</p><p>夜在死者身边半跪下去，老法医对他笑了一下：“太造孽了，这么优秀的年轻人，就这么没了。”</p><p>“嗯，太可惜了。”夜回答，他的声音里不太能听出情感波动。</p><p>老法医又叹了一口气，慢吞吞地讲述了自己检查来的情况。</p><p> </p><p>大脑已经开始动起来了。促使他在可以离开的时候仍然选择继续承担并不喜欢的工作的正是这份天赋。</p><p>西装革履的男人拖着死者的衣领把死者从办公桌后面拖出来，鲜血从死者胸前的伤口渗出来，浸湿暗色花纹的地毯。</p><p>死者的脸上没有溅到一滴血。</p><p>死者被扔在地毯上。男人提着刀往后退了两步，欣赏死者死前呼吸困难的挣扎模样。死者的嘴唇翕动。男人握着刀走回来。</p><p>死者已经必死无疑。</p><p>男人骑在死者身上，冷漠地握刀戳刺。他的表情开始慢慢地有变化。从不可一世到卑微祈求再到极度兴奋。</p><p>是性/兴奋。</p><p>男人伸手过去探死者的鼻息，从死者的一侧脸颊摸到另一侧，在死者下巴底下抹满了鲜血。随后男人像按摩一般抚摸死者的肩颈，在他的肩膀上留下血手印。</p><p>男人站起身，唾了一口，离开了。</p><p>那口唾沫现在就在他的脚底。夜把手放在鞋尖上，四指做出抓握的动作。</p><p>为什么，不是我的手在握着刀？</p><p>为什么，夜想，我现在还在这样想？</p><p> </p><p>他不是第一次这样想过。</p><p>明明昨天两人还讨论过今天见面以后要去哪里吃饭。</p><p>“新区有好几家超好吃的中餐厅。”昆说，他从点餐网站上分享餐厅信息过去。那些餐厅每一个都看起来精致雅观，也有足够美味的食物撑得起气派的门店。</p><p>“那就照你说的办”</p><p>这句话在聊天框里停留了一段时间，夜还是把它删掉了。</p><p>他一直都有点过分。——这似乎是很早以前一位朋友的评价。——或许不应该这么说，毕竟我不够了解他们。那位朋友后来改口说。</p><p>“不，”他回复道，“有没有更加家常一些的地方？”</p><p>昆的消息过了一会才回来，他平时并不会去家常一点的地方，要临时找一家看起来不坏的地方还真有点难。</p><p>他的工作是满世界乱飞的那种，平时都是他到夜的城市里去找夜。</p><p>当然，不知道为什么总是他在什么地方等着夜气喘吁吁地跑过来。</p><p>“就这个地方吧。”昆说。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，我去洗手间一趟。”夜小声对女人说，他按着膝盖站起来，环视了一下这间屋子。</p><p>“请便，队长。”女人说，“凶手留下的痕迹已经收集的差不多了，接下来就是大脑的工作了。”</p><p>是的，确实是大脑的工作。</p><p>夜点了点头，去找洗手间。昆的这个家他没有来过，看样子是一个“生活+办公”一体化的居所。按照昆的装修习惯，他一眼就找到了目标。</p><p>老法医在走廊上坐着休息，看见他走过去，微微摇了摇头，“年轻人，真沉不住气。”</p><p>洗手间的玻璃上贴着一张纸条，“X月XX日（今天）上午10：30到巴姆大道‘20日饭’等夜”。上面这样写着。</p><p>在昆家里的很多地方都能看到记录着行程的纸条。——很多都和他有关，仿佛昆单单会忘了他的事一样。</p><p>夜把便条扯下来，塞进握紧拳头的手心，狠狠地揉搓。随后他有些踉跄地跑进里面，把膝盖顶在马桶盖上，拉上隔帘。</p><p>夜把那张纸条塞进嘴里咬紧牙关。他有些气喘。</p><p>他抽了纸放在手上。</p><p>不管睁眼闭眼都是昆的气息，这地方。太讨厌了。尤其是在现在。</p><p>他总觉得并不是第一次干这事。</p><p>夜把纸条咽了下去。</p><p>哎呀，是不是该挤出两滴眼泪？而不是两滴精/液？</p><p>夜清理了残局，回到办公室里去。</p><p> </p><p>年轻的昆·阿圭罗·阿尼亚斯，是一名冒险家、摄影师、纪实作家、法学博士、情报专家、地产商人、集团总裁、私人侦探，他的职业连起来能写十几行，而现在他是一名金牌律师。昆·阿圭罗·阿尼亚斯家系庞大，其父有极高的地位，他是昆·爱德安“反叛的儿子”中的一个，但仍抱有家族荣誉感。他本人交友广泛，对朋友尽心尽意但大多平淡如水，性格温和可亲，几乎不与人交恶。只是，昆·阿圭罗·阿尼亚斯最亲近的朋友并不在身边。</p><p>“看什么呢，你还不了解我？”昆先生提着公文包走过来，从他手里拿走了那份文件。</p><p>夜的眼睛一亮，眯起来笑了，说：“这份情报写的太肤浅了。”</p><p>昆落了座，这地方是夜选的，并不是他习惯的风格。他皱了皱眉，问：“有菜单吗？”</p><p>夜抬了抬下巴示意他往墙上看，这家店的几个菜一张纸就能写下。昆揉了揉太阳穴，伸了个懒腰蹬蹬腿。</p><p>他们俩的脚交错放着。夜把脚收回来一些，避免小腿卡在一起。</p><p>“现在流通的关于我的情报，都是我自己写的。”昆笑着说。</p><p>“昆对自己评价也太高了。”夜也笑了。</p><p>昆·阿圭罗·阿尼亚斯，只有两个朋友，职业是：“夜和鳄鱼的朋友”。</p><p>一行就能写完。</p><p>“是太低了。”昆纠正。</p><p>“确实，昆真的是帮我好多忙。”夜笑着回答。</p><p> </p><p>他还是在半夜溜进来解剖室。死者的样子尚且完好，工作似乎还没有正式开展。</p><p>他站在冷冰冰的操作台边，仔仔细细地看着死者的面孔。真是漂亮啊，虽然只是这样冷冰冰地躺着，可身体上的每一寸都似乎还有生气，这样盯着时间长了，好像看见睫毛像害羞一样扇动一下。</p><p>真好看，不管什么样子都是一目了然的美丽。</p><p>“我好想……”夜说，后面的话他还说不出来，只好改口：“我喜欢你，昆。”</p><p>这句话曾经并非毫无意义。</p><p>夜曾经在电话里向昆表白过自己的心意，他可以确保当时两个人是处于适合于表白的境地，都是被浪漫的气氛所环绕着的。</p><p>“我喜欢你！”他对着电话大声喊出来。</p><p>昆没有任何犹豫：“夜，我也喜欢你。”听筒里传来的声音温柔而骄傲，夜把免提打开对着天空，“我比你想的要更加喜欢你。我想为你做任何事情！只要你开口告诉我，我都义无反顾。即使你不告诉我，我也在想办法帮你做很多事情。这真的让我感觉非常好！”</p><p>但这是拒绝。夜非常明白。这不是他想要听到的话。</p><p>昆连避都不避一下。真讨厌。</p><p>他一直都知道结果。只是在期待奇迹发生罢了。</p><p>真是高明的手段，给他发最最最高级的好人卡。与其要这样同意，还不如要永远得不到回应。</p><p>昆为他做的事情已经太多了。他还帮自己维系一份纯洁无垢的友情，顺手斩断不必要的情思。</p><p>“嗯，我会的，什么都会告诉你。”他笑着说。</p><p>并非毫无意义的话语，只是并非好结果罢了。</p><p> </p><p>啊。</p><p> </p><p>这次的案件说实在的相当简单。凶手并没有花很多心思去清除掉痕迹，他们有足够的证据去指认一个看起来完全不像是凶手的人正是凶手。</p><p>或许是根本没有想要抹去痕迹。</p><p>那些证据——夜明白——是昆在给他留下信号。</p><p>是昆和凶手在给他留下信号，说：“你看。”</p><p>夜并没有参加抓捕任务，只是在看到人物画像的时候就觉得“就是他没错”。</p><p>即便如此，整理分析相关的数据还是花了不少精力。</p><p>他从来都没有觉得有这么累过。</p><p>“您需要休息一下。”当女人这么对他说的时候，夜点了点头。女人的声音里充满了担忧，于是，他在办公室睡了小半个上午。</p><p>夜没注意到女人转过身去以后的肢体动作。</p><p>那女人，其实是想要他去的。</p><p>夜把头埋进臂弯里，他什么也没看到。</p><p>不过，她在期待什么？</p><p> </p><p>但夜还是在醒来以后先去了一趟解剖室。</p><p>“他不会醒过来了吗？”夜站在一米开外的地方，看着老法医和他的徒弟对尸体进行检查。</p><p>他站了挺久的。</p><p>老先生指挥徒弟的话语停顿了一下，然后扭过脸来：“哦，警长，如果你在解剖前问我的话，我还勉强能回答你‘只要奇迹出现’。”</p><p>“师傅——这里面没什么奇迹。”徒弟拉长了声音抱怨道，“只有心脏，和肠子。”</p><p>“啊，还有划痕。”</p><p>“不过我可以保证他会漂漂亮亮地下葬的。”徒弟说，问自己的师傅，“您说，昆先生会请我们去吃顿饭吗？”</p><p>没人搭腔。老法医摇了摇头，然后说了一句：“真是造孽啊。”</p><p>夜无声无息地站在一边。</p><p>刑警队长第二十五夜一向是光芒四射的人物，此时此刻倒熄灭了全部的光辉似的，在黑暗中垂下全身的肌肉。</p><p>他很放松。只是心跳过快，血液似乎没有供应到它应该去的地方去。</p><p>徒弟今天格外地专心。</p><p>“以后是不是也要请夜先生来看着？”老法医开玩笑道。</p><p> </p><p>“你们不觉得新来的队长有点冷血吗？”</p><p>“哎？这怎么说？”</p><p>“你不知道啊！？他经手的那个案子，就昆家少爷的那个，据说死的是夜队长的挚友呢。听说俩人关系可好了。夜队长我不清楚，那个昆家少爷，对夜队长可真是‘一心一意’。”</p><p>“昆家的？真的吗？那还真是……”</p><p>“对啊对啊，这真是冷酷的有点过分呢。”</p><p>角落里有女孩子谈笑的声音。落在耳朵里有点不舒服。</p><p>夜转了转脚跟，接满一杯水后，离开饮水机。</p><p>你看，不管履历上写多长，提到时，还是一个“昆家少爷”就可以代替。</p><p>如果只写一行，会不会有人提起来时称“夜的朋友”？</p><p> </p><p>有那么一段时间昆确实是那样对别人介绍自己的。</p><p>“你好，”他伸出手，眯起眼睛笑着说，“我叫昆，是夜和鳄鱼的朋友。”声线又温柔又少年气又清爽，但夜一眼就能看到他身后有恶魔尾巴晃来晃去。</p><p>轻信了他这番表象的新朋友常常会在后续的玩乐中给昆提供不少的乐子。</p><p>那是夜刚刚被好友从威傲来的壳子里拉出来的时候，昆习惯性地每分每秒确认他的坐标——即使他们总是在一起的。</p><p>晚上他们在一起睡觉，昆总是睡得比较沉。那是他白天的时候太过于费心的缘故。</p><p>早上夜总是醒得早，把鳄鱼从自己身上推下去一些，坐在床上一动不动。</p><p>直到昆醒过来，打着哈欠确定当日的行程——无非是和谁约好了要去什么地方玩什么东西——他们相视一笑，同时爬起来换衣服。</p><p>那真是一段美好的时光，除了时间真的很短以外，没有什么不好的地方。</p><p>从那以后，昆的名片上的内容就越来越多了。那个“夜的朋友”的自称，也从他口中删去了。</p><p>夜不知道那些萍水相逢的朋友们在回忆起他们的时候会不会把昆称为“夜的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>夜从卫生间那边跑过来，稍稍有点迟到了，不过不大紧要。门口把守的警员帮他把门打开，小声对他说：“那个人就在里面了。”</p><p>夜迟疑了一下，转过脸来笑一笑，道了声：“辛苦。”</p><p>女人见他进来，从桌子后面起来，把凳子拉开给他。对面的男人夜是认识的，不过不熟。那是昆的朋友，用老法医的话说，“多好一个优秀的小伙子，可惜了。”</p><p>还没等夜落座，男人就先开口了。“你凑近点，我告诉你。”男人露出友善的微笑。</p><p>女人皱起眉头，张嘴想要呵斥。</p><p>夜抬手制止了女人的动作，稍稍点了点头，走过去。站在男人身后的小警员忍不住绷直了身子站着，夜冲他们笑了一下。他接近男人，弯下腰把耳朵凑过去。</p><p>“是你害了他。”男人小声说。</p><p>“我并不想杀他，我只想干他。这不就是你的想法吗？”</p><p>“昆先生对这种情绪可太熟悉了，没能提前察觉到危险呢。”</p><p>“原来你想要的机会得要他死了才能有啊。现在想想还真有点可惜。”</p><p>“我当时怎么就没敢干呢？”</p><p>男人笑起来：“我说完了，现在可以送我去死了。”</p><p>夜的表情并没有什么变化，男人稍微有些失望。当然他很快就明了了一切。男人把嘴角拉下去，吐了一口唾沫。</p><p>夜直起身，抹了抹脸，抿起嘴唇露出无所谓的眼神。他揉一揉鼻梁，转身坐回到那边的桌子后面去，摊开笔记本：“把你做的事说说清楚吧。”</p><p>“你这人真没劲。”男人说。</p><p> </p><p>“昆先生来了。”女人在他旁边弯下腰，说道。</p><p>夜愣了一下，然后反应过来，于是他把手头的文件合起来，起身去迎接客人。</p><p>门打开，客人刚好到了。</p><p>“我来带走阿圭罗的遗体。”</p><p>昆·爱德安先生有比昆颜色更深的长发和英俊的外表。但昆相对来说更加秀气一些。而昆·爱德安则完全没有那种感觉。</p><p>“之前的一段时间，我的儿子阿圭罗给你们添麻烦了。”他微微鞠了一躬：“你说是吧，队长？”</p><p>“是啊，是添麻烦了。”夜生硬地回答。</p><p>昆·爱德安同他握了握手，忽然拉着他的手把他拉过去，那张放大的俊脸上满是笑意：“我说，什么时候想要，就去找我。”</p><p>夜狼狈地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>夜风很凉。夜爬上楼顶，坐在楼边栏杆上，把小腿卡在栏杆里。</p><p>他在自己身上摸了摸，没拿烟也没有打火机。他没有抽烟的习惯。</p><p>昆讨厌烟味，但是他自己倒是很会吸烟。</p><p>夜常常看见他夹着香烟45°吐出烟圈，然后把烟头扔到地上拿脚碾碎，再然后跑过来他这里语重心长地说“吸烟有害健康”的鬼话。</p><p>他总是得把口香糖塞进昆的嘴里，以便他能更快地解一下嘴里的烟味。这反倒是培养了他随身带口香糖的习惯。</p><p>他们俩在一块的时候昆从不吸烟，但是昆也不会隐藏自己吸烟的事情。他会在等夜到达的时候吸一支，在迷蒙的烟雾里享受片刻宁静。</p><p>夜果然从口袋里摸出了糖。两种不同口味的口香糖，他总是给昆吃薄荷味的那种，嚼起来比较来劲。</p><p>他把糖握在手里，眼睛看着远方，用力地甩出去。</p><p>“别丢啊。”熟悉的声音从身后响起来。</p><p>夜抓着栏杆扭过头来，微微地笑了一下，又恢复那副没表情的面孔。</p><p>他把抓在手心的口香糖向来者丢过去，翻身从栏杆上跳下来。</p><p>他的老师在黑暗中手忙脚乱地接到了那个被搓成一团的东西，“这个不能吃了吧？”</p><p>“你不去睡觉，”夏镇成问，“在这呆着干嘛？”</p><p>夜低着头趴在栏杆上，过了一会才说话：“在我错过的那几年……”</p><p>他住了口，撑着栏杆起身，让风把自己的头发吹起来一些，他伸手到脑后，利索地把头发揪成一个小辫子。</p><p>“没什么，回去吧。”他说。</p><p>“别伤……”夏镇成说，但是夜已经从这边离开，经过了他的身边，他只好揉揉自己的头发，叹了口气，没把话说完。</p><p>哎呦，这下可怎么办呢。</p><p> </p><p>“队长，大家都对阿圭罗先生的死表示同情。”女人按着胸脯，露出伤感的表情。</p><p>“是昆先生。”夜纠正，从她手里重新拿回那份将要在法庭上公开的文件，点了点头。从他的表情上看不出来什么。</p><p>“真是冷漠呢。”女人走开了，小声嘀咕着。</p><p>“你也看了吗？夜队长的那份报告写的真叫‘客观’呢。”另一个女人凑在她的耳边说。</p><p>“我们这些‘局外人’有什么好说的？学学人家是怎么说的。‘是昆先生’，哈哈哈。”</p><p>夜动了动耳朵，没理会。他又翻了一遍那份文件，确定没有缺漏细节，便装进抽屉里去。他往后仰了一下从靠椅上摇过来，趴在办公桌上睡了起来。</p><p>今天没有什么事要做了。最近的工作量仍然很大，但是能完成了。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道的人还以为第二十五夜是凶手的好朋友呢。”观众席有人窃窃私语。</p><p>“怎么会……但是确实，听起来就跟在偏袒凶手没区别嘛。”</p><p>“别这么说，仅仅实话实说吧？”另一个人纠正道。</p><p>“你不会也是那男人的‘好朋友’吧？”这一位向着凶手抬了抬下巴。</p><p>“喂——！”</p><p>夜把那份报告念完，没有多说一个字，从席上退下去。他回头看了一眼原告席，昆·爱德安的脸上满是伤感，手里紧紧攥着手帕，一副几欲泪下的样子。</p><p>“阿圭罗是我非常非常喜爱的儿子。”</p><p>夜咧了咧嘴。</p><p>他也想唾一口唾沫，最好吐在昆先生脸上。可惜这的地板不太合适吐唾沫。</p><p>夜又回头看了一眼被告，那个男人也看着他，甚至还眯着眼睛笑了一笑。</p><p>他使劲晃晃头，再一看，怎么似乎有一个昆和男人站在一起，站在被告席上。</p><p> </p><p>从法庭上下来，夜回到警局办公室。</p><p>他缩回自己的椅子上，从抽屉里拿出一沓文件，塞进垃圾桶里去。要等到明天才会有人来打扫了。</p><p>现在这儿只有他一个人。</p><p>他把手机拿出来，把聊天框里的字删掉，打上“好想干你”。</p><p>发送。</p><p> </p><p>昆先生那具尸体还在吗？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//</p><p> </p><p>不知道各位观众老爷们有什么感觉。</p><p>本来是想要表现一种极度悲伤之中反向表现出来的冷漠感。</p><p>但似乎写成了别的感觉。</p><p>巴姆是在ao3上看文的时候，谷歌对夜的英文BAAM的翻译。（我又去外面看了一下，发现自己记错了）</p><p>其实还是写了蛮多甜点的。</p><p>毕竟本身只是想开个车但考虑到自己的车技实在捉急（）就写了写剧情。</p><p>我把梗放在这里→📕。</p><p>如果有太太愿意开车的话……（那真是我的福音</p><p>求赞求心求评论！！</p><p> </p><p>有一些暗示，我在写AU的时候，偏向于设置上尽量去贴合原作的走向。</p><p>夜问老法医“会有奇迹吗”暗示了昆曾经死过一次，但是又活过来了。</p><p>最后一部分在昆和爱德安的称呼上有一些转换，暗示“昆先生”已经变成了用来称呼别人的名字。</p><p> </p><p>啊，同一个中国，同一个考试周</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>